Outdoor activities, such as camping, canoeing, canoe-camping or spending a day at the beach, usually require a fair number of items to be carried along. In order to minimize the amount of luggage, multipurpose bags have been found convenient.
Prior art multipurpose bags typically include either a bag convertible to a chair or a bag convertible to a mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,465 issued on Apr. 20, 1965 to Roberts discloses a suitcase/chair combination. The suitcase includes two major sections and an end wall. Each of the major sections are hinged along one of their transverse edges to one of the longitudinal edges of the end wall. Each of the sections includes corresponding top, bottom and side flanges extending perpendicularly from their top and bottom longitudinal edges and transverse right edge, respectively. When the suitcase is in the closed position, the corresponding flanges abut one another so as to form a rectangular suitcase. To obtain the chair configuration, the suitcase is unfolded and extended in a longitudinal direction. In this position, the flanges point downwardly. The major sections become a seat and a back with the end wall being intermediate therebetween. The chair is provided with a pair of legs for supporting the seat and back in firm, spaced relation with respect to a ground surface. The chair also includes a pair of arms and a foot rest. While the suitcase can be converted to a chair its structure is complex and may be difficult to manufacture and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,906 issued on Jan. 15, 1991 to Little discloses a multipurpose utility tote bag. The tote bag is convertible to a flat, cushioned surface when fully opened. The device includes two rectangular sections which are joined to form a flat, T-shaped unit having side flaps extensible transversely to form a rectangular configuration. A zipper chain is provided along the entire periphery of the T-shaped unit. A single slide fastener for connecting the mating sections of the zipper chain is provided at one of the internal corner of the T-shaped unit. To transform the tote bag into the flat T-shaped surface, the fastener is pulled along the outer periphery of the T-shaped unit from one internal corner to the next internal corner. To transform the apparatus back into the tote bag configuration, the fastener is moved back to its original position. However such apparatus cannot be converted to a chair.
There is therefore a need for a bag which can be converted into both a chair and a mattress and which avoids the above disadvantages.